How Time Has Passed
by Lone Wolfette
Summary: Challenge Answer: It's 1987 and there's a reunion to be made. The past is brought up... but can it be reconciled?
1. Where It All Begins

_Challenge From Missy: _

_I'm going to go ahead and post a Reunion Fic challenge: Any form (Script or story), any pairings (But you must use L/L to be included on my 'shipper list and archive), and any theme (Drama, comedy, etc.), any length.   
  
Your stipulations:  
  
1): We have to deal with the same amount of history that ABC has to for the reunion movie. In other words, everything that happened in the show right up to its last episode has to have happened to these characters; Carmine in New York in the chorus of "Hair", Shirley pregnant in Europe, Mr. DeFazio divorced and a Councilman, Squiggy and Lenny just sort of...there...as is Rhonda. All of this happened, and it can't be ignored ;-)  
  
2): Just like ABC, you're going to have to deal with twenty years having passed since the series ended. Since the show's timeline ceased in 1967, that would mean that your script would be set in 1987 (I can see Feen smiling from here, LOL). Shirley's little blessed event would be twenty, and any other progeny you create would therefore have to be younger. The gang (duh) will have aged twenty years, putting them all in their mid-forties to early 50's.  
  
3): Sadly, like anyone who will be doing a Real Life reunion movie for the cast, you also have to deal with real-life circumstances; the death of Phil Foster and David L. Lander's MS (which he's always said that he plans to apply to Squiggy's life.). Therefore, you'll have to do some creative thinking as to what you'd like to do about Frank and Squiggy, at least for this challenge._

  
How Time Has Passed   
by Lauren 

Disclaimer: I own nothing… matter of fact, this time even the plot isn't mine! It's Missy's. I *do* own Lauren though (duh!). Enjoy! 

* * * * * * * * * 

  
LA 1987. What was Laverne & Shirley's apartment… is still Laverne's apartment. She comes down the stairs and notices a pile of mail on the table.   
"Lauren?" she called out, looking around.   
"Over here, ma," came the reply.   
Laverne walked out to their tiny little terrace to find her daughter leaning on the wall, looking out over the city. "You're up awfully early. You're not still mad that I wanna bring you with me to the reunion, are ya?"   
Lauren didn't reply at first. Matter of fact, Laverne wasn't sure if she was even listening… until she finally looked at her with a smile. "No, I'm not mad anymore. It's only my Spring Break, right?" She gave her mother a wink.   
"See? Was that so hard?" Laverne said, placing a hand on her daughter's head, then proceeding to mess up her hair.   
She shrank back, trying to get away. "Awe, ma!"   
Laverne laughed as she went back into the apartment and over to the table. She picked up the mail and started through it.   
Lauren came in and walked up next to her, just as she pulled out an envelope. She looked at her mother's face and noticed the frozen look. "Ma? What's wrong?"   
Laverne placed the rest of the pile back on the table and put her right arm around her daughter's shoulders… and smiled. "Nothin'. Nothin' at all." 

* * * * *

  
O'Hare airport, Chicago. A plane had just landed and its passengers are entering the airport. Laverne and Lauren enter into sight.   
"All right, ma, you said once we got into the airport you'd tell me what the surprise is," Lauren said.   
"In a minute," Laverne said.   
Lauren stopped, while Laverne continued walking, and threw up her arms in disgust.   
"Just c'mon and help me get our bags," Laverne said.   
"Fine, fine," Lauren said.   
They got their bags off the luggage claim and walked into the nearest waiting area.   
Laverne pointed into a far corner. "There he is."   
"Is that…" Lauren started, but didn't have a chance to finish, since Laverne grabbed her hand and pulled her along.   
The two women stopped in front of a man who seemed to be sleeping very comfortably, while waiting for them to arrive.   
"Absolutely dying to see us again, I tell ya," Laverne said. She shook the poor guy as hard as she could, then all but yelled, "Carmine!"   
"Wha-!?" Carmine said, nearly jumping out of his seat. "Laverne!" He stood and gave her a hug. "It's been…"   
"Twenty years!" Laverne said, then gave him a slight shove.   
"I called!" Carmine said, defensively.   
"Am I even in the room?" Lauren said, then paused. "Can I atleast say hi?"   
Laverne looked at her and nearly burst out laughing. "I forgot you were still here," she teased.   
"I take it you're Lauren," Carmine said.   
"What gave it away?" Lauren asked, then smiled. "You look better in person than on TV." She hugged him.   
"Really?" Carmine asked.   
Laverne pulled Lauren away. "Don't give him a complex."   
"Only stating the truth, ma," she defended.   
"Are you ladies ready to leave or would you like to try for round two?" Carmine asked.   
Lauren held up her bare fists. "No gloves."   
They laughed, as Laverne put her arm around Lauren's shoulders. "Maybe we oughtta get goin' before we draw a crowd," Laverne said.   
"Just follow me, then," Carmine said, then picked up their luggage.   
"Show off," Lauren said, then winked. 

* * * * *

  
Carmine lead them out of the airport.   
"Good thing you came to get us, we'd be lost in there, wandering around, begging for people to help us find our way out," Lauren said.   
"I could see you two doing that," he said. "Over here." They walked over to a "fire engine red" Buick Century.   
"It ain't a limo, but it's definitely red," Laverne commented.   
"And it's roomy. Hop in, I've already found a hotel," Carmine said.   
"Ya thought of everything," Laverne said. 

* * * * *

  
"Rosie's got the room next to ours!" Laverne said, very loudly… again.   
"I swear I didn't know, Laverne!" Carmine said. "Besides, you haven't seen her in 25 years…"   
"Yeah, we've got a lot of catching up to do," Laverne said.   
"Ma, calm down. It's only for one night, we probably won't even see her, until the reunion, that is," Lauren said.   
"And it could be worse. Just think of who you wouldn't want as a neighbor," Carmine said.   
Laverne gave him a dirty look. "I already had them as neighbors."   
*knock, knock* "Hello!?"   
"What. Was. That?" Laverne asked.   
Carmine shrugged. "One of 'them'."   
"Lauren, why don't you answer it," Laverne said, then sighed and glared at Carmine.   
Lauren went over to the door, took a quick look through the peep hole, then opened it. "Squig!" She gave him a huge hug.   
"Geez, woman, get offa me!" he complained, laughing.   
Lauren laughed and let him go. "Sorry, Squig, it's just been a while."   
"Awe, forget it," Squiggy said, then messed up her hair and let himself in.   
"Not again," Lauren groaned. "Why does everyone wanna mess up my hair?" She closed the door after him.   
"What a welcomin' committee!" Squiggy said. Lauren walked up next to him. "An' I can still use this one to lean on!" He put an arm around her shoulders.   
"Because, for some reason, she's the only one who doesn't mind being that close to ya, Squig," Laverne said, then paused. "How ya doin', anyway?"   
"Not bad as long as I have an empty beer mug in my hand. That way if I fall, people'll just think I'm drunk," Squiggy answered.   
"So, where are you stayin'?" Carmine asked.   
"Down the other end-a the hall," Squiggy said. "I saw Rosie's in the next room, Laverne."   
"Thanks for the reminder, Squig, I'd forgotten about her for a minute, there," Laverne replied.   
"You're welcome," Squiggy said.   
"For a reunion in Milwaukee, there's an awful lot of us stayin' here in Chicago," Laverne said, then started for the door. "I need a milk an' Pepsi." She left.   
The other three sat at the table, and Lauren turned to the two guys. "So, have either of you heard if my dad's gonna be there?"   
Carmine turned to Squiggy. "Have you heard anything from him?"   
He shifted uncomfortably. "Well..."   
Lauren threw her arms up and sat back. "He ain't comin'." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Does he even know I'm alive?"   
Carmine and Squiggy exchanged looks. "Squig didn't say he wasn't comin'. Matter of fact, he didn't say anythin'." He glanced at Squiggy, who shrugged. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure he knows... of course, I haven't talked to him in twenty years. Squig?"   
"I saw 'im a coupla times, but Laverne swore me to secrecy," he said, then paused. "Actually, she swore at me, then swore me to secrecy. I couldn't tell 'im."   
"So, he doesn't know. If ma swore you to secrecy, then she probably hasn't told him & Shirley... I don't even know the last time ma talked to her," Lauren said.   
"He'll show up, Lauren," Carmine said.   
"He'd better or else I'm holdin' you responsible," Lauren said.   
"Trust me. I have a pretty good feeling that Lenny will be at the reunion," Carmine said. 

* * * * *

  
The next morning, the whole group is standing by Carmine's car, after putting all of their luggage in the trunk.   
"Just remember, Lauren, if he does anything disgustin'…" Laverne started.   
"Ma, I think I can take care of myself," Lauren said.   
"Yeah, and if she can't all I hafta do is pull over," Carmine added.   
"Awe, sure, go ahead an' pick on me!" Squiggy exclaimed.   
"*I* love ya, Squig," Lauren said.   
"All right, everyone in. We can continue this in the car," Carmine said.   
They piled in: Carmine driving, Laverne in the passenger seat, Lauren behind Laverne, and Squiggy behind Carmine. 

* * * * *

  
The red Buick pulled up into the empty lot of Filmore High School.   
"I still think we should've woken them up before we got our rooms at the hotel," Carmine said, jerking his thumb to the back seat.   
"Oh, you're just mad because you're sharin' with Squig," Laverne said.   
"That's it," Carmine said, then turned to the back. "She really doesn't think he's repulsive."   
"Amazin', ain't it?" Laverne said. She added, a little louder, "We're here!"   
"Huh?" Squiggy said, looking around frantically.   
"We're at the high school," Carmine said.   
Lauren stretched. "I thought we were gonna stop at Hotel Pfister first to get rooms."   
"Already done. One for you and me, and one for Carmine and Squig," Laverne replied.   
"Wait... I gotta share wit' 'im?" Squiggy asked.   
"I already pointed that out," Carmine said.   
"You guys are awful," Laverne said, then opened her door, and the others followed suit. "It looks the same on the outside."   
"Let's hope it's a little different on the inside," Carmine said, then made a face to Lauren, who laughed.   
"I wonder if the decorations are up yet," Laverne said.   
"It's three hours before the reunion starts... I highly doubt it," Carmine said.   
"Let's go in and look, anyway," Laverne said. The other three groaned. "Awe, c'mon!" She grabbed Lauren's hand and dragged her along.   
"Not again, ma!" Lauren said, laughing. "I can walk on my own, ya know!"   
"Yeah, besides I need 'er ta lean on!" Squiggy added.   
Laverne let Lauren go, and Squiggy came up next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and the group walked inside like they owned the place.   
They easily found the gym, but Laverne stopped before they went in. "Well, Carmine?"   
"It's exactly the same," he said, shaking his head. "I don't believe it."   
Laverne and Carmine started into the gym, while Lauren and Squiggy stayed back. "What's that?" Squiggy asked.   
"I don't know, let's check it out," Lauren said, and they walked over to a bulletin board. "It's got the whole list of tonight's events."   
"Hey, lookit this," Squiggy said, pointing out one of the flyers.   
"Tonight's entertainment..." Lauren began reading. "...Fronted by Lenny Kosnowski!" They looked at each other surprised. "Ya think we should tell my ma?"   
"No way! She finds out an' she'll drag all of us outta here. Besides, I wanna stay for the food," Squiggy said. Lauren gave him a glare. "Yeah, an' I wanna see Len, too. Geez, ya can't take a joke!"   
"C'mon, Squig," Lauren said, then dragged him along with her, going into the gym. 

* * * * * 


	2. The Reunion(s)

See Part 1 for disclaimer & notes. 

* * * * *

  
Lauren and Squiggy walked over to Laverne and Carmine. "No decorations," Lauren said.   
"Told ya," Carmine said, then noticed something. "Hey, they've got a stage set up."   
"Looks like they got a band," Laverne added, as Lauren and Squiggy exchanged knowing looks.   
"Maybe we oughtta get out of the way," Lauren suggested.   
"Why? They're down that end and we're down this end. We won't be a bother," Laverne said. She went over and sat on the first row of the bleachers. The others joined her.   
"Laverne, are you sure you don't just wanna check out the crew guys? Carmine said, then winked at her.   
"Crew guys?" Lauren asked, grinning. "I'm the one who *should* be checking them out, but..."   
Squiggy clamped a hand over her mouth. Laverne and Carmine gave him weird looks, but he didn't see them. He was watching the crew. Lauren followed his gaze, as did Laverne and Carmine. They all spotted who he was looking at.   
"Well, ma..." Lauren started, "now's your chance." She glanced over at her.   
Laverne shot the glance back and looked to Carmine. "Go on," he said.   
"I don't think it's a good idea," Laverne said.   
Lauren stood up. "Ma," she said, then paused as Laverne stood up. Lauren grabbed her hand. "Ya know, you've already done this to me... twice. Now, it's my turn." She pulled Laverne along to the other side of the gym, leaving the guys to watch.   
About ten feet away from the stage, Lauren moved Laverne in front of her and gave her a bit of a shove, but still followed.   
Laverne stopped right next to Lenny, who was kneeling next to an amp, checking the wires. Lauren nudged her. "Len?" Laverne said, unsure.   
He stopped what he was doing and stood. "Vernie."   
Lauren nudged her again. "How're ya doin'?" Laverne asked.   
"Good," Lenny replied, glancing around her, noticing Lauren, then Carmine and Squiggy in the background. "Uh, Laverne, can I talk to you out in the hall?"   
"Sure," she said, and he led her out a side door into another hall.   
Lauren just stood where she was with an incredulous look on her face.   
Out in the hall...   
"See ya found the others already," Lenny said, then added, "well, except Shirley."   
"Yeah, I'd been hopin' to find you, too," Laverne said.   
Lenny sighed and looked down at the floor. "Vernie..."   
"Everything okay out here?" Laverne and Lenny turned and saw Lauren standing in the doorway. "Oops. Bad timing, I guess."   
"Com'ere," Laverne said. Lauren walked over next to her. "Len..." she took a deep breath, "this is Lauren, your daughter." 

* * * * *

  
"It's too quiet," Squiggy said.   
"Squig, really," Carmine said, shaking his head.   
"But you saw Lauren follow them into the hall!" Squiggy said. "How'd you feel if after twenty years and the woman you once loved showed up and said this is your son or daughter?"   
"I'd love it," Carmine said, thoughtfully. Squiggy sighed and shook his head.   
"That is so sweet." They looked over and saw a petite dark haired woman who looked an awful lot like...   
"Shirl?" Carmine asked, standing.   
"Hi, Carmine," Shirley said, smiling.   
"Oh, geez," Squiggy groaned.   
"So, where's..." Carmine began, but Shirley waved him off.   
"Definitely not coming. We haven't been together for fifteen years," Shirley replied.   
"Fifteen years?" Carmine repeated. "But you didn't come back?"   
"No," Shirley said. "I could have, but I would have had to register my son for school all over again and..."   
"Son?" Carmine asked, as Squiggy groaned again.   
"Yeah, I left him at the hotel," Shirley said.   
"Hotel Pfister?" Carmine asked.   
"How'd you know?" she questioned.   
"Lucky guess," Carmine replied.   
Squiggy cleared his throat, but seeing he didn't quite get their full attention, he said loudly, "Ahem!" They turned and looked at him. "Thank you."   
"Hi, Squig," Shirley said, giving him a friendly smile.   
"I wasn't done yet, Squig," Carmine said.   
"Ya weren't?" Squiggy asked. "Coulda fooled me." he paused. "Ya know, if I thought I could make it out into the other hall without falling over, I'd go watch the show between Laverne and Lenny instead."   
"Squig!" Carmine said.   
"Wha-at?!" Squiggy asked, irritated.   
"Laverne's here?" Shirley asked. "And Lenny? Well, why aren't they in here?"   
Carmine looked at Squiggy, who shook his head 'no.' Carmine turned back to Shirley. "Oh, boy..." 

* * * * *

  
Lauren sighed. The "talk" between Laverne and Lenny wasn't going as well as she'd hoped. Matter of fact, it had soon escalated into a yelling match. She snuck off to the side and leaned against some lockers and watched, shaking her head. She came to the realization that there was more between them than she knew. At that moment, she decided she'd try to talk to Lenny...   
"I've gotta get ready for tonight," Lenny said, putting an end to the match, then went back into the gym.   
Laverne crossed her arms. She shook her head. "I don't know why I thought it wouldn't turn out like this." She looked towards Lauren and saw her walking over. "Lauren, I'm sorry..."   
"It's okay, ma, really. You didn't know how he'd react," Lauren said. "Come on, let's go back to Carmine and Squiggy." She led Laverne back inside, as a plan began to formulate in her head.   
They walked over to the group they'd left to find that there was now a third member. "Shirl?!" Laverne asked.   
"Vernie!" Shirley said, and the two women collided in a hug.   
"Awe, Shirl, it's so great to see ya again," Laverne said, then nudged her. Just wished ya'd called."   
"It's a very long story, but I'll give you the short version. Walter and I got divorced, but stayed where I was because my son was just starting school," Shirley explained.   
"Ya got a son? Where is he?" Laverne asked.   
"He's at the hotel. He didn't want to come with me," Shirley answered.   
"Awe, too bad," Laverne said. "I guess we'll have to make that introduction later, but, Shirl..." She paused, turned to Lauren, and waved her over from her seat on the bleachers. Laverne put an arm around Lauren's shoulders. "Shirl, I'd like ya to meet Lauren. She's my daughter."   
"Vernie!" Shirley exclaimed, then hugged Lauren.   
Lauren pretending to cough. "Can't breath..."   
Shirley let her go and found Lauren smiling at her. "Oh, Vernie, she looks so much like you did at... twenty?" Lauren nodded. Shirley smiled. "Wish I'd known. My son is 21."   
"Yeah?" Lauren said.   
"Lauren," Laverne said.   
"I... think maybe I'll sit down again," Lauren said.   
"We've got so much catching up to do," Shirley said.   
"An' 2 1/2 hours before the reunion starts," Laverne said. They sat on the bleachers and began talking. The guys and Lauren traded looks. 

* * * * *

  
The reunion came and went. Lenny's band played the whole night, although they did mostly instrumentals, with Lenny on lead guitar. Laverne and Rosie kept trying to one-up each other with what they're doing in life. Squiggy was trying to pass off Lauren as his daughter... but, obviously, no one believed him. However, they all guessed she was Laverne's daughter. Carmine and Shirley spent the whole evening chatting at one of the tables.   
After the reunion, the group went back to the hotel... considering they all happened to be at the Hotel Pfister.   
"Okay, everyone to my room. I want you all to meet my son Nathan," Shirley said.   
"What happened to naming him Todd?" Laverne asked.   
"Actually, I did. Nathan is his middle name, but he makes everyone call him Nate," Shirley said.   
Lauren came in between Laverne and Shirley for a moment. "Can we hurry up and meet him already?" She winked at them, then went back to walking with Squiggy.   
"Ya haven't even seen the guy yet," Squiggy commented.   
"I know that, but... if Shirley's his mom, he's gotta be a nice guy," she said.   
They got to Shirley's room and she opened the door. They went in and found Nate laying on the bed watching TV. "Hey, ma," he said, then noticed everyone she brought with her. "Awe, ma, you know we don't have enough room for so many people!" He smiled.   
"Geez, he's almost as smart-mouthed as Lauren!" Squiggy said. He got glares from everyone. "What?"   
"Nate, these are my friends: Laverne, her daughter Lauren," Shirley paused, while Lauren waved at him, "Carmine, and Squiggy."   
Nate got up from the bed. "Mom's told me about all of you, except you, Lauren. Ma, you didn't tell me Laverne had a daughter."   
Shirley nodded. "I should have known about her myself."   
Lauren shoved her way through the group. "Yack, yack, yack." She paused, and shook his hand. "If you want to know anything about me," she leaned closer and whispered, "and I mean *anything*," she paused, leaned back, and finished normally, "just ask." She smiled.   
"I'll remember that," Nate replied.   
Laverne crossed her arms over her chest and turned to Shirley. "Well, they're getting along well."   
"That's reminds me, Vernie, I wanted to ask about..." Shirley began.   
But Laverne interrupted, "I'll tell ya later."   
"Okay," Shirley agreed, tentatively. "Everyone, make yourselves comfortable."   
"Anyone want some drinks?" Lauren asked, and everyone responded positively.   
"I'll go wit' ya," Squiggy said, and they went out into the hall. "Okay, spill it. What gives between Laverne and Len?"   
Lauren sighed audibly. "It's just not good, Squig." She paused. "But I'm thinking I'd like to try and talk to him. I think he feels guilty."   
"Yeah?" he said.   
She nodded. "But I need to find out for sure. So, after ma goes to sleep I'm gonna find out his room number and go see him."   
"Want me ta come?" he asked.   
She smiled. "Sure."   
"What should I say to Carmine, though, if he asks where I'm goin'?" he asked.   
"Anything but what we're gonna do. I don't want anyone else to know until after I talk to him," she said. They got the sodas from the vending machine and went back to the room. 

* * * * * 


	3. Truth Can Hurt

See Part 1 for disclaimer & notes. 

* * * * *

  
Later on, the party had broken up and everyone went to their own rooms. Lauren waited about as patiently as she could for Laverne to finally go to sleep... an hour and a half later. She knew Squiggy had to be waiting for her in the hall already. She got up as quietly as she could and snuck out of the room. She eased the door closed behind her, turned, and nearly ran into the chair he was sitting in, asleep. She smirked, then tapped him on the shoulder.   
"Mornin' already?" he asked, groggily.   
"Sorry about makin' ya wait, Squig, but ma took forever to finally fall asleep. Did you find out where his room is?" Lauren said.   
He pulled out a small piece of paper. "Yeah, here it is." He gave it to her.   
"One floor up. Well, it's now or never," she said.   
Squiggy stood up. "Ya sure ya wanna do this?"   
She looked at him with determination in her eyes. "Yes, very sure. I want to know what happened between them, and talking to... Lenny is the only way."   
He shrugged. "Lead the way." She started down the hall. "I don't think you'll really need me..."   
"I just don't wanna go alone. So, you can sit outside the door and take a nap or whatever," Lauren replied.   
Squiggy grinned at her. "Thanks." They got in the elevator, went up to the next floor, and got out.   
Lauren looked at the paper again. "Let's see, 312 should be..." She paused to look at the signs, "...this way." She pointed to the right.   
"Glad you can figure out these damn backwards hotels!" he complained.   
She laughed, as they walked up to room 312. "Well, here it is. I hope he's here."   
"I hope he's not asleep," Squiggy said.   
"Why?" Lauren asked.   
"If he is, he prob'ly won't hear ya knockin'," he replied.   
"Won't know unless I try..." she said.   
"I'll just be over here," Squiggy said, then sat in a nearby chair and picked up a magazine.   
Lauren stared at the door for a moment, then raised her hand to knock. She paused, her fist about four inches from the door. She sucked in a deep breath, then knocked twice and waited. She could hear a bit of shuffling behind the door, then it finally opened.   
"Lauren?" Lenny asked. "What're you doin' here?"   
"I need to talk to you, please," she said.   
She noticed he looked tired, maybe even sad. Finally, he sighed. "All right. Come on in." She went in as Squiggy peaked over the top of the magazine.   
The room was an absolute mess. It looked like he'd been staying in the room for longer than a few days.   
Lenny cleaned off a chair and motioned to it. "Sorry 'bout the mess. I wasn't really expectin' company," he said, with a shrug.   
"It's okay, really," Lauren said, then sat. "Umm... I'm not too sure how to go about this..."   
He cleaned off another chair and sat across from her. "Just ask me," he said, sounding angry, but his eyes betrayed him. There was definitely a sadness, or even a longing.   
She chewed on her lower lip. "I wanted to ask what happened between you and ma."   
Lenny sighed. "Well, first, you should know that I'd had the longest crush on Laverne, but she kept rejecting me."   
Lauren's brow raised in surprise. "Really?"   
He nodded. "But, the real story is..." 

_Flashback to 1967, Laverne's apartment._

*knock, knock* She came down the stairs. "Comin'!" She got to the door and opened it. "Hey, Len? Squig lock ya out again?"   
Lenny smiled. "Yeah. Musta picked up another girl. I dunno how he does it."   
Laverne returned the smile. "An' I don't wanna know." Beat. "Come on in."   
"Thanks, Laverne," he said.   
She waved it off. "No problem," she said, then sighed. "Since Shirl left, it gets kinda lonely."   
"It's kinda like how Squig keeps lockin' me out," Lenny said.   
"I guess so," Laverne said. "Well, I'll getcha a pillow an' blanket." She went upstairs, but came down moments later without either item. "Ya know, if Shirl was here she'd prob'ly yell, but rather than makin' ya sleep on this couch, ya wanna use the other bed?"   
He looked at her, unsure. "Ya don't mind?"   
"Nah, but if it was Squig, then I'd mind," she said, then smiled.   
"Thanks," Lenny said, then followed her upstairs. 

_Real time, 1987._

"Umm... I don't mean to interrupt, but should I know where this is going?" Lauren asked.   
For the first time, Lenny smiled. "You're here, aren'tcha?"   
"In that case, yeah, I know where that's going, but..." she said.   
"Oh, there's more," Lenny said, the smile fading. "Believe it or not, it gets worse..." 

_Flashback to 1967, Laverne's apartment, two weeks later._

*knock, knock, knock* "Laverne!"   
Laverne came out of the bedroom... slowly. She descended the stairs, one hand on the railing, the other hand on her stomach. She reached the door and opened it. "Sorry, Carmine."   
He looked at her in surprise. "You don't look good at all."   
"I know that," she said.   
"I went over to Cowboy Bill's and your father told me you called in sick... again," Carmine said. "He's startin' to get worried about you, and so am I, for that matter."   
Laverne sighed. "Carmine, I gotta tell ya som'en."   
His eyes went wide. "Wait a minute..."   
She nodded. "I'm pregnant."   
"You're sure this time?" he asked.   
"Yes, Carmine. I saw the doctor two days ago," Laverne said.   
"An' you didn't say anything?" Carmine said. "Awe, Laverne..."   
The door swung open, and Lenny walked in. "Uh... am I interruptin'?" He paused. "Vernie, your Pop said you were sick and..."   
"No, no interruption. Matter of fact, I was just gonna leave, yeah," Carmine said, getting up. "Bye." He left quickly.   
Lenny jerked his thumb towards the door. "What's with 'im?"   
"Len, sit down," Laverne said.   
"Oh, it's som'en bad..." he said, then sat down.   
"No, I wouldn't say it's bad..." she said, then paused. "I dunno how to say this, but..." Beat. "Remember back in Milwaukee when I thought I was pregnant and you an' Squig flipped a coin to see who'd marry me?"   
"Yeah," Lenny replied.   
"Please tell me you won't do that again," Laverne said.   
He gave her a confused look. "Whatta ya talkin' about?"   
"I'm pregnant, Len," Laverne said. 

_Real time, 1987._

"Shouldn't that have been a great thing?" Lauren asked.   
"You're interruptin' again!" Lenny said, then sighed. "There's still more..." 

_Flashback to 1967, Laverne's apartment._

"So, you're gonna tell 'im?" Lenny said.   
"I hafta, Len," Laverne said. "He's gonna be here any minute..."   
The door opened, and Frank came in. "I'm here, what's the news?"   
Laverne took a deep breath. "Pop... I'm pregnant."   
"You're what!?" Frank exploded.   
"I'm gonna hide," Lenny said, then turned to leave. Laverne grabbed his collar.   
Frank walked up to Laverne. "Marriage first, then the granchildren, not the other way around!"   
"I know, Pop, but..." Laverne began.   
"Who is he?" Frank asked.   
"I gotta get outta here," Lenny said.   
Frank turned to Lenny. "You?!"   
Laverne lost her grip on Lenny's collar, and he bolted out the door.   
"You, I'll talk to later," Frank said, then left to find Lenny. 

_Real time, 1987._

"Yikes," Lauren said.   
Lenny nodded slowly, then sighed. "I didn't stand up to 'im. Didn't matter, anyway." Beat. "He died a few weeks later. I felt so guilty about it. Vernie, kept tryin' to tell me it wasn't my fault, but I knew it was." Beat. "I coulda stayed with Carmine that night..."   
"And I wouldn't be here," Lauren finished. "I'm sorry."   
"You shouldn't be sorry," Lenny said. "It happened, but I still feel guilty about it. That's why we were arguin' earlier. I'd been tryin' to tell myself I wouldn't do that when I saw 'er, but..." He sighed. "Everything became a mess so quickly after Frank died that I took off."   
"So, you two were never married," Lauren said.   
He shook his head. "Nope... it's kinda funny considerin' I asked her ta marry me when she thought she was pregnant, but wasn't, then when it was my kid, I ran off." He met her eyes. "I'm sorry, Lauren. I shouldn't've done that." Beat. "Will you forgive me?" 

* * * * * 


	4. The *Real* Reunion

See Part 1 for disclaimer & notes. 

* * * * *

"Lauren?" Lenny asked. She didn't respond at first, and it worried him.   
"I..." she began, then paused, "...I'll come back later. I need time to think." She got up and left. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against the wall momentarily.   
Squiggy tossed the magazine down and started over to her. He got close enough to hear her sniff, then she turned and walked away in the opposite direction. He stopped right in front of the door, and it opened.   
"Squig... I apologized," Lenny said.   
"Yeah, but now she's got alot more ta think about than before," Squiggy said, then motioned towards the room. "D'ya mind?"   
"Naw, I've already spilled my guts. Why not?" Lenny replied and let his friend in. 

* * * * *

Lauren got in the elevator and hit the lobby button. Since it was now about 2am, it wasn't likely that anyone else would get in the elevator, and she slumped to the floor. But the elevator stopped on her floor and opened...   
Nate stood in front of the doors and looked down at her. "What happened?" She just looked at him. He stepped in and hit the 'close doors' button. He sat down next to her. "Lauren?" Beat. "If it's a woman problem, I can get my mom..."   
She sniffled a laugh and looked at him. She shook her head. "I talked to Lenny." He gave her a confused look. "He's my dad."   
"Ohhh... wanna talk about it?" Nate said.   
"Let's get down to the lobby first," Lauren said, and he helped her stand up. The elevator stopped and they got out, then headed to the couches. 

* * * * *

The phone rang in Carmine's room the next morning. He pulled the blanket over his head. "Squig, can ya get that?" No answer. "Squig?" Still no answer. He pulled the blanket of his face and saw the other bed was empty. He groaned and reached for the still ringing phone. "Hello?"   
"Carmine, is Nate over there?" came Shirley's voice.   
He sat up. "No, why?"   
She sighed. "He was gone when I got up. I thought maybe he went with Lauren to your room..."   
"Wait, Shirl, Lauren's gone, too?" Carmine said.   
"Yes. I just called Laverne and she suggested they were probably with you guys," Shirley said.   
"Well, they have to be around somewhere," he said. "Gimme a few minutes and I'll go look for 'em."   
"Okay, I'll go with Laverne and look around..." she said.   
"Waitaminute, Shirl, Squig ain't here either," Carmine added, quickly.   
"What?" Shirley asked.   
"He isn't here. I wonder if he's with them," he said.   
"It doesn't make me feel any better either way, Carmine," she said.   
"Well, atleast now if ya see him, you can ask if he knows where they are," Carmine said.   
"All right, I'm gonna go look now," Shirley said.   
"I'll be out in a few," he said, and they both hung up. He thought for a moment, then remembered that Squiggy had said the night before that Lauren wanted to talk to Lenny. "Should've had him tell me what room Lenny's in." He snapped his fingers. "That's it!" He picked up the phone again and dialed the front desk. "Hello? I was wonderin' if you could tell me what room Lenny Kosnowski is stayin' in..." 

* * * * *

Half an hour later, Carmine is looking for Lenny's room. He finds it and knocks on the door. Nothing at first, so he knocks again. "Lenny? It's Carmine." Still nothing. "Strange." Beat. "Wonder if Squig went to get breakfast..." He turned and went towards the stairs.   
He came out on the lobby floor and started for the hotel restaurant, but stopped as he passed the couches. A smile crossed his lips and he walked over. "Hey, Nate."   
"Hi, Carmine," he replied, looking up. Beat. "Oh, I hope you guys weren't looking for us." Carmine nodded. "Sorry about that."   
Carmine motioned to the still sleeping Lauren. "What happened?"   
Nate glanced at her. "Well, I don't know how much I should say, but she talked to Lenny last night." Beat. "Told me the whole thing. Mom and I sure missed alot."   
"You're not kiddin'. All I know is what Laverne's told me... and that isn't very much," Carmine said, then paused. "Have you seen Squiggy?"   
"Yeah, he and Lenny are in the restaurant. They came by about twenty minutes ago," Nate replied.   
"I'm gonna talk to them," Carmine said. "Stay here." He left, heading for the restaurant. He walked in and spotted them... considering there was no one else in there. He went over to them. "Mind if I join ya?"   
"Hey, Carmine," Lenny greeted. "Sorry I didn't say hi last night..."   
Carmine nodded slowly. "I know. It's okay." Beat. "Say, Squig..."   
"I don't own a watch. I was talkin' to Len and next thing, it was mornin'," Squiggy said, before Carmine asked his question.   
"Oh, well, I guess I should go find Laverne and Shirley. They're probably goin' nuts tryin' to find those two out there," Carmine said.   
"Hey, Carmine, when ya see Laverne, tell her I wanna talk to 'er and that I'm sorry for yesterday," Lenny asked.   
"Sure, Len," Carmine said. "See ya later." He left.   
"Well?" Squiggy asked.   
"Awe, Squig, this has been tearin' me apart since I left. I gotta do this," Lenny said.   
Squiggy sat back and looked triumphant. "'Bout time." 

* * * * *

Carmine stopped by the couches again. "Mornin', Lauren."   
"Hi, Carmine," she said, then paused. "Ma isn't lookin' for me, is she?" He nodded. "Awe, crap."   
"Don't worry, I'll get it all taken care of. Oh, and Lenny's in the restaurant with Squig," he said, then left towards the stairs.   
"Well," Lauren said, then turned to Nate, "wanna come?"   
"Sure," he said. They got up and went towards the restaurant.   
Squiggy noticed the two coming towards them. '"Len, there's Lauren."   
"I hope she don't hate me," Lenny said.   
Lauren and Nate joined them. "Mind if we sit?" Lauren asked.   
Squiggy looked at Lenny. "No, go 'head," Lenny replied.   
They sat... and the accompanying silence was deafening. "Ain't this goin' well?" Squiggy said, shaking his head.   
Lenny met Lauren's eyes. She gave him a half smile and he returned it.   
Meanwhile, Squiggy was oblivious to it. He let out a loud sigh. Nate looked at him, then started laughing. "See this kid? He's laughin' at me!"   
Lauren laughed. "Awe, Squig, you're bein' paranoid!"   
"Well, maybe I am," Squiggy said.   
"Yeah, besides, Squig, ya'd know if someone was laughin' atcha," Lenny said, then extended his hand.   
Squiggy looked at it for a moment, then extended his, and they shook to a "Stupid!" 

* * * * *

Carmine and the girls walked over to the table. "Just like the old days," Carmine commented, then smirked.   
"Well, whaddya know, the whole group's back together," Squiggy said.   
"Yeah, this shoulda been last night," Lenny said, looking at Laverne.   
"Len, Lauren, can I talk to you..." Laverne said, jerking her thumb behind her. They both got up and followed her out into the lobby.   
Carmine took Lenny's seat and Shirley took Lauren's. "Nate, next time you want to do something like that, please leave me a note," Shirley said.   
"Sorry, ma, but I was doing a midnight snack run around 2am and ran into Lauren," Nate said. "I wouldn't've found her if the vending machine on our floor had what I wanted." He shrugged.   
"Well, everything's okay now, anyway, that's what matters," Shirley said.   
"Better wait and find out how *their* talk goes before you say everything's okay," Carmine said. 

* * * * *

"I'm okay with everything really. It just kinda... hit me like a ton of bricks," Lauren said.   
Laverne put her arm around Lauren's shoulders. "That's a start." She looked at Lenny.   
"Vernie, umm..." Lenny started, then paused. "Listen, I'm real sorry about everythin' and, well, I've had this feelin' of guilt hangin' over my head since I left an' it felt good to tell Lauren an' now I'm feelin' much better." He let out a breath and looked relieved.   
Laverne nearly laughed. "Wow, Len..."   
"I didn't know you could talk that fast," Lauren commented.   
"*Anyway,* Len, I can't believe you felt guilty over what happened to Pop. It wasn't your fault," Laverne said.   
"Yeah, but I'd really feel better if we'd been on better terms, he kinda wanted to do... something... to me. I dunno, I couldn't really understand half of what he said. He just started rantin' in Italian," Lenny said.   
"I'd say you're on better terms with him now," Laverne said.   
"Awwwe," Lauren said. "I'm tearin' up, here. You're killin' me."   
"Better break out the tissues, Lauren," Lenny said. Lauren gave him a confused look. He smiled. "Vernie... this is som'en I shoulda done a long time ago, but..." He slid off the couch and got on one knee. "Will ya marry me?" 

* * * * * 


End file.
